Hetalia High: SuFin
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: This is a story I put together. It was a Role-Play that I was in, and it was amazing so I put it into a story. Many more chapters to come. Fail Summary Fail. SuFin, Sweden x Finland, A LOT OF FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia High: A Su-Fin Chapter **

Berwald quietly pushed the doors to the school's library open. This was where he always felt the most at home. Here, everyone was quiet. It wouldn't be just him, and he'd be able to blend in. Maybe he'd sit in the back corner, where no one would notice his huge size. Not that anyone ever straight out told him that, they were terrified of the Swedish teen-he just knew it. Years of silently watching other people while they thought you weren't paying attention gave him a good idea on what they thought about him. But that was alright. He didn't mind, or particularly care, on what people thought about him. Why should he?

Tino entered the library once again and quickly walked back to the shelf that held the book that he left there hours ago. He smiled when he spotted the book, and swiftly grabbed the book off the shelf. Now all he needed to do was find a place to sit. He looked around and noticed Berwald sitting in a seat near the back of the Library. His smile only grew as he started waving to the Swede. "Berwaaaald!" Tino ran over to the older male and embraced him in a tight hug. He was really happy to see him.

The Swede was simply sitting quietly in the corner, flipping through a book on Finnish lore. He'd never admit it out loud, not even to Tino, but he often found the stories in these Finnish books more interesting than his own country's fables. Whereas his was filled with Viking heroes and violent gods. The Finns' consisted of mystic beings and… Well, they believed that the world was born from a duck. What more could he say?

When the Swede heard the patter of familiar feet, he looked up. Sure enough, there was Tino running towards him. He had just enough time to stash the book under the table before he was tackled into a hug by the smaller teen. An unnoticeable blush covered his cheeks while he hugged back. "H'y, T'no." he mumbled.

Tino looked up at the Swede and put on his brightest smile. "I'm so happy to see you, Su-san! How have you been? What are you doing here in the Library?" Tino didn't mean to sound so annoying, but when he was with Berwald, he was just so talkative. Even though Berwald scared most people, Tino wasn't bothered at all by his cold scary gaze. He actually thought it was cute. Tino finally let go of Berwald and sat in the chair next to where the Swede was sitting.

"Mm…" Berwald made a noise of acknowledgement before ruffling Tinos' hair and letting him go. 'Cute' was more of the word to described Tino. Berwald was more described as 'intimidating' or maybe 'quiet.' But NEVER cute. "'m good. Tryin' t' avoid F'liks, f'r the time bein'." He cleared his throat. He was always at a loss as what to say to Tino. Luckily the Finn made up for it. But Berwald loved listening to him talk, so it was never annoying to him. Tino was the only one who he could feel comfortable around. Anybody else and he would have felt pressured. "H'w 're y'u, Fin? Find out who y'ur roomm'te is y't?"

Tino smiled when the Swede ruffled his hair. He was glad that he finally got to spend some quality time with him. So Berwald was trying to avoid Feliks? Tino couldn't blame him. Feliks was just too girly to be around. Feliks was nice to him and stuff, but Tino never really enjoyed being around him, mostly because he was afraid that the Polish man's 'girlyness' would rub off on him. Tino was girly enough as it is. "Oh, I'm great! And my roommate is Elizaveta. I just wish you could have been my roommate."

Berwald nodded. Feliks was as bit…ambitious for the stoic teen. If that was even the right word. Not that he really minded, it was just as bit too much to take it all in at once. "Mm. Me too." This was only half a lie. He'd defiantly love to be Tinos' roommate, but he was afraid he'd end up cuddling the Finn in his bed a times too many. Or something like that. A light blush covered his face, unnoticeably. "I c'lled th' school t' see if I c'uld r'quest a room w'th yoo…but y' were alr'dy taken…" That had certainly been an interesting conversation. The woman on the other end of the phone had barely been able to understand him, and by the time he had gritted out, slowly, exactly what he was saying, he had been beet red in the face. He had never been one for talking much.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry! I was the one who requested a room with Elizaveta… I didn't really know if you would be here." Tino was regretting ever requesting a room with the yaoi loving girl. He really wanted to share a dorm with Berwald, mostly because he felt safe when he was around. And because it gave him someone to trust, and talk to! Tino was feeling guilty, so he hung his head in sadness. Why was he so stupid!

Berwald hesitated before lifting a hand to rest on top of the Finns' head. No… He hadn't wanted to make the other sad. He was just happy-beyond happy- that they'd be in school together. The only thing that brought him down was the fact that he couldn't share a room with Tino. He didn't want to make him sad. "Th't's n't wh't I meant, F'n… Dun b' sad…" His hand softly rustled the blonde hair that it was resting in. They could still be together. Berwald felt that Feliks would be spending some nights at the Lithuanian students' room, and maybe Elizaveta could spend some time with the Austrian she seemed so fond of. So they could certainly have sleepovers, right? "We c'n alw'ys sleep ov'r 'n each oth'e'rs rooms…"

Tino smiled yet again when Berwald ruffled his hair and thought about what the other said for a moment. "Yeah, I guess your right." He looked up at the Swede and his bright smile returned. "I'm sure we can work something out!" There was something about Berwald that always managed to make Tino smile. Maybe it was his constant caring for the other teen. Tino took out the book the he was reading, and put it on the table. He just hoped that Berwald didn't notice what it was about.

Berwald hesitated then gave a small smile in return. He didn't smile often, but when he did it was almost always around Tino. "Th's r'ght. So d'nt look s' sad…" The giant's fingers twitched and he decided that he'd might as well take his book out from under the table. It was interesting, and he was in the library, plus Tino probably wouldn't even notice. So he reached under his chair, where the book on Finnish Lore had been thrown, and fished it out. He opened it to the page that he had been on and continued reading.

Tino was spaced out thinking about puppies, until Berwald pulled out a book from under the table. It looked like the Swede was really enjoying the book, so it must have been good. He moved closer to the Swede to where he was practically sitting in Berwald's lap. All he wanted to know was what the other teen was reading. "Whatcha reading, Su-san?" The Finn skimmed over the page that Berwald was currently on, and noticed a few phrases and names in Finnish. Was he reading a book on Finnish Folklore? He was totally sure he saw the name Kuu, which was the goddess of the moon. "Su-san, is this Finnish Mythology?"

Ah, shit. Now he had an inquisitive Finn in his lap. And it really wasn't that he was embarrassed about reading Finnish lore, it was just…well, yeah. He was embarrassed about reading Finnish lore. That, coupled with the fact that Tino was now sitting in his lap. It turned his cheeks a rather lovely shade of red. He resigned himself to his fate. "Y'ah, it is… Though' it looked int'restin', so I checked it o't." Ah well. What was done was done. There was nothing he could do now about that or the uncharacteristic color on his face.

Tino's face lit up with excitement when Berwald said it was Finnish Mythology. "Oh! My aiti would always tell me stories about Finnish gods, and mythical creatures! I was always so attached to the stories." The Finn gazed at his watch and jumped up out of Berwald's lap. "Ah! I forgot! I'm supposed to write a paper to my isa back in Finland!" Which was a total lie. He only said that because he noticed that he was sitting in Berwald's lap and that Berwald's face was all red. Not to mention his face was blushing up a bit too. Tino gathered his things and looked back at the Swede, He leaned down and planted a kiss on Berwald's cheek. He then turned around to leave "I'll see you later, Su-san!" Tino made his was out the door and towards his dorm. But unfortunately, he had completely forgotten about the book he had left back in the Library.


	2. SuFin Chapter 2

**Hetalia High: SuFin Chapter 2**

"R'lly? Ah th'nk...ah th'nk Ah'd b' int'rested in hearin' s'me of 'em..." And he really would have. It was, admittedly, more than just being able to hear Tino ramble for hours on end about his country's history. No, really. Berwald had an interest in other countries' histories. Maybe it was just focused on the Nordics, but still...

He looked up when Tino was suddenly out of his lap and gathering his things. He'd been spacing a bit. "Ah...okay..." No, he wasn't at all disappointed that he wouldn't be able to talk to Tino any more. He could always see him later. And he should probably go unpack...or maybe he'd stay in the quiet of the library for a bit longer... "Tell yer mamma th't Ah s'y hullo..." He flushed again when a kiss was pressed to his cheek, but didn't say anything more. He waved as Tino left.

Oh well. Now it was just him and his thoughts...and Tino's book. He didn't notice that the Finn had left it at first, but when he did, he curiously picked it up. Ah... A book on Swedish lore, hm? For some reason, this made Berwald incredibly happy. No, you couldn't tell just by looking at him. But he definitely

oOo_oOo_oOo

Elizaveta dragged her suitcase in and propped it against the wall. She shut the door and sighed. She would finish packing later. She plopped down on her bed and rolled over on her face. "I'll just take a small nap..."She mumbled and closed her eyes without bothering to pull the blanket over her. She was just having that dream where she was still married to Austria, and everything was happy again. That's what she wanted, but if the aristocrat didn't want to get married again, she wouldn't force it upon him. She snuggled her pillow before mumbling, "Mm, I just want..." And she was cutoff by her own small snoring.

The Hungarian woke up in an hour or so. She rolled off her bed, groaning at the pain in her side. She grabbed at the wall for support and pulled herself up. She immediately made a dash for her suitcase, and rolled it back to her bed. She set it on top of her mattress, before opening it. She took out a red Hungarian blanket, quickly taking the old school given one and replacing it with hers. Elizaveta smirked and put a few pictures of her and Italy, with others. She hung up one flag over her bed and laughed. She had covered half of the dorm with her stuff.

Elizaveta yawned and looked out of the dorm. Unsatisfied that there was nothing happening at all in the dorms, she flopped down on her bed in a lazy manner. Although, she was happy that Tino was her dorm mate. Not anyone else like You-Know-Who. "I'm hungry..." She said and jumped off the bed before making her way over to the kitchen. There were basic ingredients, but it was mostly American food. She decided to salvage from whatever was there and try to make Hungarian Sausage and Potatoes. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

It had taken her less then an hour to make the dish. Although, she had only made small portions of it. A wide smile of accomplishment appeared, although it was one of her foods, so of course it would've been easy for her. She sighed in relief and set the plate onto the table before helping herself to it. It was really good, in her tastes. After she was done she of course washed the plate and stuck it in the sink. "...I don't think I'll attend class today." The Hungarian muttered under her breath and walked back over to her bed and plopped down on it. She snuggled the pillow and pulled the blanket over her before drifting into a deep sleep.

Elizaveta immediately opened her eyes. How long had she been sleeping? She rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed once more. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower before putting on some more clothes. "I think I'll go to the cafe..." She mumbled her idea and took her suitcase, (That had her frying pan) and opened the door. She walked out, letting the suitcase roll after her.

oOo_oOo_oOo

Tino opened the door to his dorm and stepped inside. He froze then looked around the room with a questioning look. Did Elizaveta already arrive? Probably so, because half of the room was filled with her belongings. She actually did a nice job. She was neat, organized, and she made the room bright, colorful, and welcoming. "Maybe I should put up some of my things…" Tino walked to his bedside and set his stuff down. He then started scanning the room to see if Elizaveta had anything interesting to look at.

The Finns' eyes wandered around the room, until a picture set up on the Hungarians desk caught his attention. He moved closer to the picture and realized that it was a picture containing her, Feliciano, and a few other familiar faces. The two were always close and he knew that. And if he remembered correctly, Feliciano said that Elizaveta raised him when he was young. He picked up the picture and studied it. It looked like everyone in the scene was having fun, and immediately Tinos' smile turned into a sad frown.

The Finn never really had good times when he was a child, nor when he was growing up. He only had Berwald and the other Nordics. But that was way later on in his life. A childhood living with Russia and the rest of the Soviet Union made him a completely different person…And afraid of most things and people. But when he finally revolted, he was so happy, so free.

But soon after that, then came the Viking ages when he traveled Europe with Sweden and the other Nordics. Then the Medieval Times, and then the Modern. Tino managed a smile. At least he had Berwald and his friends. If it weren't for them, he would be a hallow shell, filled with only sadness.

The Finn put the picture back in its original place and walked back to his side of the dorm. He plopped down on his bed and buried his face in his sheets. "I JUST KISSED BERWAAAALD!" His voice was muffled due to the sheets being I the way, but you could still understand it. He then made a little, but loud, and a bit too girly, scream. "Oh, I wonder what Berwald was thinking about when I kissed him…"


	3. SuFin Chapter 3

**I finally uploaded it! You all were screaming at me to put it up ;A; this is the last one by the way. please enoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia High: SuFin Chapter 3<strong>

Tino lifted his head from his sheets and grabbed one of his pillows. He hugged the pillow close to himself then buried his face in it yet again. He was so embarrassed…That was the first time he ever kissed Berwald! And that was his first kiss! Well… Not his first kiss, but his first not so real kiss. "Ohh….I wanna go see Berwald… But I can't talk to him after I did THAT… I'm so lonely… But I can't face Berwald! Things will be so awkward if we saw each other again!" The Finn removed his face from the soft pillow and glanced at his desk. He grabbed his backpack and hauled it onto his bed.

He opened his pack and fished through it. "Where is it?" Tino kept digging inside the bag and pulled everything out of it. He then held his pack upside down and shook it…Nothing came out… "Oh rakas, did I leave the book back at the Library?" Tino was panicking now. He wanted the book, yes, but he knew that Berwald was in the Library and he didn't want to face him right now. The Swede might just leave the book there, but knowing Berwald, he probably would come to return it to him. "Well…I guess it's not that bad… I mean, if Berwald loves me, then he probably didn't mind the kiss…Oh who am I kidding! He's probably going through emotional stress or something!"

Tino stopped freaking out and mentally slapped himself in the face. "I'm such a girl…" The Finn thought back to when he was a child. He was pretty girly then too… _'Get a hold of yourself and start acting like a man, Tino!'_

Berwald took a deep breath. Okay. He could do this. It was just a talk. Nothing was different, unless he made it that way. Or...unless Tino acted like it was. If Tino was embarrassed or seemed regretful, Berwald had no problem with acting like nothing had ever happened, just to help his Finn out. But...but if Tino wasn't at all sorry, and acknowledged that it happened, Berwald _also_had no problem with sweeping the Finn off of his feet right there.

Or maybe he was just over-thinking it. He did have a tendency to do that. So, with a calming breath, he knocked. He could act like he was just there to return the book, if it came down to that. He just hoped that Elizaveta wasn't there.

The Finn was resting quietly on his bed, thinking about how he could possibly face Berwald. It's not that he didn't like kissing him, he really did, but he just didn't know what Berwald thought. Tino jumped after hearing the loud knock on the door. Was it Berwald? Or maybe it was Elizaveta trying to get in. Oh, well. Who ever it was, he was just going to act normal, like nothing happened. Tino lazily got off his bed, almost hitting his nightstand, and proceeded to the door. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it. He then took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Yes-? Oh, Berwald!" He knew that the Swede would come to his dorm eventually, but he didn't think it would be that soon. So Tino just proceeded with his usual routine. Say hello to Berwald, hug him, then start some sort of conversation. And with that said, The Finn jumped on the older teen, and embraced the other in a bear hug. Tino didn't let go, and looked up to meet the Swede's eyes. "What are you doing here, Su-san? Did you need something?"

"Hej, Fin..." He let out a small 'oof' noise when Tino latched on to him. Looks like...it looked like they were acting like nothing had happened. Damn. Well, if that was what Tino wanted. Er...or if that was just what it was. Tino really didn't think that anything had happened?

He struggled to get an arm free. Tino didn't usually latch on like this. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the book. "Y' l'ft th's a' th' library..." He turned it around to show the cover- the book of Swedish myths that he had been so happy to see that the Finn had been reading. Well, whatever. These little things made him happy, no matter how pathetic it also made him.

He flushed a bit. Their faces were a bit too close. Yes, it would be easy to just swoop down and kiss Tino. Yes, it was tempting, and he could almost feel it, like a magnetic connection, pulling. But no, he wouldn't do that to Tino. Couldn't, not when he was so unsure if Fin felt the same way for him.

"O-oh…T-thank you, Su-san…" Tinos' face flushed a very bright red, once he noticed how close the two were. He loved Berwald very much, but he wasn't sure if he could ever make any kind of move. His heart was pounding hard inside his chest, and after every passing second, his face would darken in color. Tino couldn't take it anymore. He slowly inched his face closer to Berwald's, and before he knew it, his lips were pressed on the Swede's. He shut his eyes, and blushed furiously. He forgot about everything that was going on around them, and just focused on Berwald and himself.

Tino pulled back and his hands went directly over his mouth. His eyes were wide, and his face was still flushed. "I- I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking-!" His voice was a bit muffled, but it was still understandable. The Finn had nothing to say. His mind was still recovering from all the shock he had in his system. He moved his hands from his mouth and covered his face. _'I can't believe I just KISSED Berwald.'_ The Finn had already kissed the Swede back in the Library, but that wasn't even a real kiss…This one was.

"Nhn. It's f'ne... Th'ght y' m'ght need i' fer somethin'..." He stared a moment longer. Had he ever told Tino how pretty his eyes were? He didn't think. He really should do that and his face. His face was quite beautiful, too, even if the Finn was always complaining about how girly he thought that he looked. Berwald didn't think so. Sure, he was a bit curvier than most men, but then, Tino wasn't most men. Plain and simple.

And then, before he knew it, a set of lips were pressed against his own. A thousand thoughts were flying through his head, but at the same time, it was completely silent. All he could concentrate on was the feel of Tino's lips against his own. They were just as he had always imagined them to be- soft, plump, and perfectly-fitting against Berwald's own rougher ones. It was an unexpected kiss, but Berwald wouldn't change it for anything.

Once they had pulled apart, the Swedish teen took a good look at the Finnish one's face while the other rambled on. His cheeks were flushed, and there was obvious embarrassment in his eyes. But no regret and that was what counted. Berwald freed an arm from around Tino's waist and tilted his head out of his hands. Without any hesitation, another kissed was surely pressed to Tino's lips. No words necessary.

Tino froze up when their lips suddenly met each other again, but he soon relaxed and pressed a tad bit harder into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck, not wanting the moment to end. His blush was not as red as before, because this time he wasn't that embarrassed to kiss Berwald. Besides they were alone, so no one would have ever witnessed it. Berwald's lips were soft and gentle against his own, that he didn't want them to pull apart, he wanted it to last forever.

Tino was unsure about his feelings towards Berwald ever since they met, but now he officially made up his mind. He liked Berwald…no…He loved Berwald. And since the Swede loved him back, he had nothing to loose. Now the thought of Berwald calling him his 'wife' didn't seem so awkward or embarrassing. Now he was glad that he was his 'wife'. And he was glad that Berwald loved him and only him.

Berwald was beyond words when a not-so-hesitant kiss was pressed back. Now he knew- he knew it wasn't just a fluke, that it hadn't been an accident when Tino had initiated the first kiss. It was on purpose, and it had meaning. He loved Tino, and now he could say almost certainly that Tino loved him back. With this, his eyes slipped shut.

The kiss wasn't hungry, or needy. It was just sweet. He just wanted to finally show Tino how he felt. It was more than lust for the boy, it was love. And there would be plenty of time for both now. Plenty of time to prove to everyone that Tino was his wife, and his wife only. No one else's. But, again, that could be saved for later.

For now, unfortunately, the sweet kiss had lasted long enough and passionate or not, Berwald _did_ need to breathe. So he broke it off just as simply as it had begun, by just pulling their faces apart, but keeping them close.

Tino was left breathless when they pulled apart. He pulled Berwald into a hug, while not wanting him to notice that tears of joy that were falling from his face. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was so happy… Finally he could express his feelings towards the other man without having to use words, nor feeling awkward. An uncontrollable smile spread across his face as he got a warm fuzzy feeling from inside his heart. Now Tino was hoping that maybe Berwald might consider being his…His Boyfriend.

Tino pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. He looked up at the Swede and wore another one of his sweet smiles. A light blush still visible on his cheeks. "Ummm… B-Berwald… I…I love you." At last he could say that he loved the man. He would always keep his feelings bottled up, not wanting them to be heard, not wanting them to be shared with others. But now he could share one feeling with someone. The feeling of love to the person that he cared for most

Berwald stared down at the perfection in his arms. He cupped under Tino's chin and tilted his head up to look into his lilac eyes. Finally. Finally, he could share his love with the one who owned his heart. He could be with the one that he had loved since the first day they had met. He was awkward and huge, too quiet and misunderstood. But Tino understood him. He saw past all of his flaws. A small smile was cracked, the only one that Berwald ever showed. And he only ever showed them around Tino. And now he could share them, the emotions that made him smile so much, with the one that caused them, every time. He could finally make the boy in his arms as happy as he made him. Tino could be as insecure about his curves and size as he wanted to be- Berwald thought that he was absolutely perfect.

And now, he could share this perfection as his. If Tino wanted to be his...boyfriend. He flushed. He hoped that Tino would say yes... Then they could walk around school, holding hands. _Finally_, they could hold hands. How ling had Berwald been waiting for this moment. "Ah l've ya, F'n..."

The Finn smiled brightly and let out a small giggle. It sounded feminine… Maybe a little too feminine. Tino mentally slapped himself and immediately shut up his girly laughing. _'I'm starting to sound like a girl again...'_He hoped that Berwald wouldn't think differently because of this. But he knew that he wouldn't. The Swede loved everything about him; he thought he was perfect, even though Tino knew he wasn't. He was more like… 'Great' but not 'Perfect.'

Tino cleared the thought from his mind. He was just happy that they both felt the same towards each other, and that they both can be with each other, without those intensely awkward moments. The light blush that once spread across his face, faded to a color that blended in with the color of his skin, so it wasn't that visible. If Berwald asked him to be his boyfriend, his answer would be a definite yes. Tino wanted to be with Berwald OFFICIALLY.

Berwald exhaled in relief. At least...at least Tino didn't seem to regret kissing him. At least now he knew that Tino loved him. And without a doubt, he knew that he loved him back. And he was sure that the Finn knew this, too. Which only left one more thing...

Did he even have to ask? The answer was all that he was looking for, but to get a 'yes,' he'd have to ask first, wouldn't he? He would... But that was so embarrassing! Berwald wasn't one for talking, surely Tino knew this. But still...he needed to ask. He needed it to be official. And he wanted to be the one to ask- he'd eventually be asking Tino to marry him anyway (obviously). So he'd might as well ask this one. He'd just have to think of it as...practice. Yes, practice.

After his internal dilemma had been solved, he took a deep breath. He tipped Tino's chin up, and then pecked him on the lips. Then again, and again. After pressing one more kiss to his forehead, Berwald broke away. His sea-green eyes stared intently into Tino's. "F'n... Ah... W'll ya...mm...b' m' boyfr'end...?" His face felt like it was on fire.

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald once more, and placed a kiss on his lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment…Yes. I will be your boyfriend." The Finn pressed another kiss on the Swede's lips. But this time more passionate, and with more love. He shut his eyes as they got deeper into the kiss. He couldn't believe that any of this was happening. He hoped this wasn't a dream.

He was happy…no…happier than happy. They were now in an official relationship, and they didn't have to hide their love from one another. They can finally do things together that they were too scared to do before. They could hold hands without having to worry about what the other students say. It was like he was in heaven, and all his dreams were coming true.

Berwald opened his mouth to respond, but a moment later, it was a bit too occupied to actually say anything. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Finally, he was allowed to do this. To kiss Tino with everything that he had, and not have to worry about any repercussions. He pressed harder into the kiss, pouring all of the love that he'd been saving up over the years into it. _Finally_.

He surprised himself a bit with the intensity that he was kissing with, but what could he say? This was Tino he was kissing- of course he was going to give it all that he had. He was so beyond happy. Not once had he ever imagined actually being able to ask Tino out, and not once had he ever imagined Tino actually saying yes. This was a dream.

* * *

><p>What do you think? This was actually the last chapter for the story...Before the Rp died, anyway. Tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
